My saviour
by shikyoseinen
Summary: "Someone saved me from that fire; he;s a pilot of a gundam type mobile suit." these are the words of a boy rescued from an inferno. "He's my saviour." A Gundam UC and Fate Zero crossover.


**Notes:**

**The characters in Fate Stay Night characters are AU in order to fit in the Gundam Universal Century universe. References from the original Visual Novel/Light novels or the anime may appear.**

**Oh and this a re-upload and edited version of the crossover. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Characters in Fate Stay Night and Gundam don't belong to me.**

Inside a cockpit of an Earth federation Mobile Suit aka a black gundam, the pilot Emiya Kiritsugu searches for any survivors of the hellfire he started. His eyes never left the screen, ignoring the aching pain in his body and the damages to his mobile suit.

The war is over; all the other masters are either dead or incapable of participaiting in the war. Servants however, dead for all he cares. What matters the most is that he must salvage of what he has condemned hundreds if not thousands of what he has done.

He has already lost his wish to save the world from evil, his beloved wife and his servant for this secret war. The man in the mobile suit has nothing left in his possessions except for his little Ilya. Even then, the problem lay on how to save her from the clutches of the Einzbern family.

_I must at least save one person!_

**My savior**

Many years have passed since the events of the One Year War that has shaken both the Earth Federation and the Republic of Zeon. Peace arrived after the battle of A Baoa Que.

However, this does not mean that warr among humans is finally over. The victory of The earth Federation brought a new brand of evil to the new world in the name of Justice and protecting the earth from all threats that comes from Space.

The Titans reign supreme since its establishment in the Year UC 0083 after the Delaz fleet invasion.

One of the people opposing the might of The Titans is self-proclaimed hero and freelance hitman, Emiya Kiritsugu.

What people don't know is that he was responsible for the battle of Quel Graveyard, a battle that took place one year after the establishment of The Titans. The battle itself is the second debut of his customized Gundam Unit he bough from a shady person in Anaheim Electronics in secret for his silence over bribery cases that could have made headline news in the newspaper.

Before the battle begins, Kiritsugu attacked a cargo ship containing dozens of GM Quels manufactured by the Earth Federation forces. The shipment is supposed to reach one of the colonies where early stages of rebelling against the Titans began to take palce among the spacenoids; specifally the people on that certain colony.

However, the cargo ship was attacked by a Gundam Unit and its cargo scattered into space. This attracts the Titans HQ to investogate the situation and sent a ship towards the crime scene.

Needless to say, it was a mobile suit combat of skills over numbers with Kiritsugu VS the Titans Grunts.

However, such battle produce a short term effect for his war against the organization.

What Kiritsugu has in mind is a much more bigger war for the sake of peace.

What he will be doing now is participating in the war between seven different magus with seven different servants: Saber, Archer, Lancer, caster, Assasin, berserker and Rider in Fuyuki City.

His first action will be confronting the Einzbern back on earth.

The battle of the Quel Graveyard and the grail war is another story for another time in the universal Century; unwritten in the archives of history.

Fuyuki City, Universal Century 0086

It's hell on earth. Everywhere I can see is covered in flames. Many people have died from the inferno.

_Then why am I still alive?_ That is the only question that plagues my mind like a disease. I couldn't find the solution for my question.

_Why am I alive?_

_Why am I alive?_

_Why am I alive?_

_Why am I alive?_

_Tell me the reason am I still alive._

The red-haired continue to walk aimlessly in this accursed place. From what he can see, a lot of dead bodies of humans and all kinds of critters and other animals litter the ground like trash. Their bodies burnt to a crisp from the inferno while some of them look like squashed insects from being squashed under the heel of mobile suits.

The body did not even realize that a mobile suit is still intact coming towards his direction.

_There's someone there..._" a single tear wet his cheek as he can barely bite his own lips over the relief that there is someone that survived this inferno.

_TV News (Post-incident)_

"Investigators have yet to find the culprit responsible for the destruction of Fuyuki City. " On the screen next to the female anchor, a green colored mobile suit known as the Zaku II Kai appears with a menacing look. "Authoritis claim that Zeon remnants is responsible for this terorist atatck on Fuyuki City."

"The Titans claims mercenaries were involved against remnants of Zeon soldiers hiding in the outskirts of the city." The next picture replacing the Zaku is a black colored mobile suit, a Gundam unit. Th Gundam unit in question is black in colour; unlike the White scheme that has been associated with Amuro Ray and his contributions towards the victory of thr One Year War for th Earth Federation. The Gundam Unit is also equipped with a standard beam rifle and a beam saber.

"Anaheim Electronics mobile suit development chief made no comment on the mysterious black mobile suit that was involved in the incident. A similar situation occurs with the Earth Federation and the Titans. As of now, we receive no updates on the identity of the mobile suit pilots responsible."

The picture of the Gundam unit is replaced with a picture of workers carrying dead bodies in stretchers.

"Thousands of residents of Fuyuki City suffered heavy losses to the fire. In total, hundreds reported dead. Buildings were mostly destroyed in the crossfire. Schools are temporarily shut down and used to aid the injured. Early this morning, we can see many people in Ryudoou temple praying for the death of their loved ones. "The woman on-screen reported.

"Meanwhile, the public went uproar; protestors can be seen on the streets demanding to the government on why they were never informed that Zeon remnants are still on Earth. The screen next to her shows what seems to be a riot, with banners crossing out the logo of the Titans with red paint. The police were even there to calm down the situation. "Additionally, anti-government protestors are on the streets rallying against the Titans; believing that they are involved with the incident."

"We ask Captain Bright Noa, for comment." The screen switched again, revealing the captain.

"Captain Noa do you believe that the black mobile suit was from the Titans?" the first reported asked.

"Do you believe someone from Titans was involved with the incident?" The second reported interrupted.

"Any comment why Fuyuki city was involved?" Another reporter from another TV station asked.

"Sir there are rumors stating that Yazan of the Titans was behind the incident. Do you believe he's involved-"

"I have no comment on the issue!" The former White base captain manages to make his way towards his vehicle despite being surrounded by reporters.

* * *

**Fuyuki City Universal Century 0086 (Blazing Inferno)**

_I'm ready to die_

_I want to die_

In front of me, stood a black colored badly damaged mobile suit. _It's a mobile suit._ Its appearance looks less intimidating as it looks severely damaged from its earlier battle and yet that's what makes it ironically terrifying as it shows that the pilot must be skillful to fight in a battle and avoid death.

_It's here to kill me._

The mobile suit itself creates an aura of despair and fear. Despite that it lost its left arm, its size alone is enough to crush me into dust.

It slowly walks towards me.

_There is no need to fear._

_I can finally join the rest._

I made no movement. I'm content with the fact that I'm going to be killed by a robot. I won't scream in fear, I won't cry, I won' wet my pants; I won't do anything to avoid my inevitable fate. I'll just stay right here on this spot and wait for it to come. I focus my eyes on it for as long as I can, if the robot won't be my end then the smoke that's choking me will.

_(Sound of giant footsteps)_

At this point, the mobile suit might as well step on me as it has already reached within the possible distance for stomping.

_?_

However, it kneels itself as if it's bowing before a king at me. The cockpit of the giant robot opened, revealing a pilot in a black colored suit. The right palm of the mobile suit was used as a platform for the pilot to jump before he makes his way by jumping onto the burning ground.

_Killing me in person?_

The pilot walks slowly towards me. The front lens of the helmet is covered with tilted glass, making it impossible for identification.

_He's here to finally kill me._

He stands before me like an executioner seconds before beheading a condemned's head.

_I feel….._

_happy._

However, the person I meet is not my killer, but my savior. The pilot removes his helmet, revealing a man with black hair and has what seems to be a genuine smile on his face**; a smile of a hero saving the defenseless**. Without wasting time, the pilot quickly places his helmet onto my head, making me wearing it without my consent but at the same time protecting me from being suffocated by the smoke of the surrounding inferno. He then carries me and runs away towards anywhere he can find to protect me and away from his abandoned mobile suit; **saving me**.

I didn't struggle nor did I protest. I didn't do any of them not because I'm scared by his presence nor was I intimidated by the pilot…

I'm surprised in awe with what I'm seeing.

_He's smiling._

**END**

**Author's Note**

**Re-uploading old stories I kept. Whether they're good or bad I let the readers decide. Read and review.**

Matou house (Underground Chamber)

_He lost._ Matou Zouken reminded himself; slightly dissapointed with that accursed Kariya. _Even with the Berserker with him. "_Sakura; what are you doing?"_  
_

The Berserker he mentioned is of course the servant Berserker in which Zouken shamelessly admist that he enjoys watching the master in pain as he tries to control this savage beast of a heroicspirit.

The servant made a lot of damage in Fuyuki city; taking advantage of the situation that mobile suits are available in Fuyuki city. This is because the zeon remnants are also after the grail to make use of its power to wish themselves to whatever nonsense they have in mind.

"Observing outside grandfather." the purple haired girl spoke in a monotone fashion. What she saw is just rubble and destroyed mobile suits as if they are human corpses dying out in the open. "Uncle Kariya was inside the basement just now."

"Ah. and?" Zouken egged her on; dying to know the answer.

"He fell into the pit of worms. He's an idiot." Sakura confirmed.

" That's wonderful news!" A grin appears on Zouken's face as he takes his leave towards the basement. If he;s quick enough, he gets to see his worms devouring what's left of Kariya. "Hoho Looks like I'm not too late after all XD"

Sakura just watches her grandfather walking towards the basement. After he vanished from her sight, she resumes with what she's doing; looking outside from the window for a little while longer.


End file.
